closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Nickelodeon Movies/Other
1996 Nickelodeon Movies - Harriet the Spy.png|''Harriet the Spy'' (1996) 1997 Nickelodeon Movies - Good Burger.png|''Good Burger'' (1997) 1998 3489101721_b6a3beaf13.jpg|''The Rugrats Movie'' (1998) 2000–March 29, 2002 Nickelodeon Movies - Snow Day.png|''Snow Day'' (2000) GW377H197.jpg|''Rugrats in Paris: The Movie'' (2000) NickelodeonMovies2001.JPG|''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (2001) June 28, 2002–2006 Screen Shot 2017-03-09 at 5.00.57 PM.png|''Clockstoppers'' (2002) 3489935384 c0f3d3e217.jpg|''Hey Arnold! The Movie'' (2002) NickelodeonMovies2002 1.jpg|''The Wild Thornberrys Movie'' (2002) Nickelodeon Movies - Rugrats Go Wild variant.png|''Rugrats Go Wild'' (2003) Nickelodeon Movies - Nacho Libre-1.jpg|''Nacho Libre'' (2006) November 19, 2004 nickelodeon-logo.jpg|''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie'' (2004) December 17, 2004–2008 Nickelodeon Movies.jpg|''Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events'' (2004) File:Nickelodeon Movies - Yours, Mine and Ours (2005).png|''Yours, Mine and Ours'' (2005) Nickelodeon Movies 2.jpg|''Barnyard'' (2006) Nickelodeonmovieslogo2005.jpg|''Charlotte's Web'' (2006) February 14, 2008–September 28, 2009 Nick Movies poster.jpg Nickelodeon-Movies-2008-paramount-pictures-corporation-27748427-640-273.jpg|''The Spiderwick Chronicles'' (2008) 300px-Nickelodeon movies logo.jpg|''Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging'' (2008) Hotel-for-dogs-disneyscreencaps.com-1.jpg|''Hotel For Dogs'' (2009) vlcsnap-2013-04-12-18h28m15s178.png|''Imagine That'' trailer (2009) with Paramount Pictures Screen Shot 2017-05-10 at 7.09.20 PM.png|''Imagine That'' (2009) September 28, 2009–March 15, 2019 Nickelodeon_movies_logo.jpg|The new Nickelodeon Movies logo introduced in 2009. It has a black background and is only seen on the trailers for Rango and School Gyrls. It is also seen in the 2009 Nick at Nite and TeenNick TV spots for Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging. Nickelodeon_movies_logo_2.jpg|Official logo which has a white background, resembling the TV channel's logo. It is seen on newer Nickelodeon films, such as Rango and The Adventures of Tintin. Screenshot_2015-08-08-15-46-56.png|''Rango'' (2011) vlcsnap-2013-08-04-19h28m33s72.png|''The Adventures of Tintin'' (2011) vlcsnap-2013-08-05-12h36m00s84.png|''Fun Size'' (2012) Nickmovies_logo_tmnt.png|''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2014) trailer Nickmovies_logo_2_tmnt.png|''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2014) & Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016) NickelodeonMovieslogoSPONGEBOB2Trailer.png|''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water'' (2015) trailer NickMoviesSpongeOutofWater.png|''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water'' (2015) TMBTOutNNM.png|''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows'' (2016) trailer Vlcsnap-2017-03-28-15h12m53s227.png|''Monster Trucks'' (2017) vlcsnap-2019-06-21-10h57m34s941.png|''Wonder Park'' (2019) Print logo variations 1996–1998 Screen Shot 2018-02-25 at 8.48.10 PM.png|''Harriet the Spy'' (1996) Screen Shot 2018-02-25 at 8.48.25 PM.png|''Good Burger'' (1997) Screen Shot 2018-02-25 at 8.48.32 PM.png|''The Rugrats Movie'' (1998) 1998–2000 Screen Shot 2018-02-25 at 8.50.45 PM.png|''Rugrats in Paris: The Movie'' (2000) 2000–2008 Screen Shot 2018-02-25 at 8.50.38 PM.png|''Snow Day'' (2000) Screen Shot 2018-02-25 at 8.51.05 PM.png|''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (2001) Screen Shot 2018-02-25 at 8.54.16 PM.png|''Clockstoppers'' (2002) Screen Shot 2018-02-25 at 8.54.24 PM.png|''Hey Arnold!: The Movie'' (2002) Screen Shot 2018-02-25 at 8.54.32 PM.png|''The Wild Thornberrys Movie'' (2002) Screen Shot 2018-02-25 at 8.54.38 PM.png|''Rugrats Go Wild'' (2003) Screen Shot 2018-02-25 at 8.57.35 PM.png|''The Spongebob Squarepants Movie'' (2004) Screen Shot 2018-02-25 at 8.57.53 PM.png|''Yours, Mine & Ours'' (2005) Screen Shot 2018-02-25 at 8.59.06 PM.png|''Nacho Libre'' (2006) Screen Shot 2018-02-25 at 8.59.39 PM.png|''Barnyard'' (2006) 2008–2009 Screen Shot 2018-02-25 at 9.02.40 PM.png|''The Spiderwick Chronicles'' (2008) Screen Shot 2018-02-25 at 9.03.40 PM.png|''Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging'' (2008) Screen Shot 2018-02-25 at 9.04.13 PM.png|''Hotel for Dogs'' (2009) Screen Shot 2018-02-25 at 9.04.48 PM.png|''Imagine That'' (2009) 2009–present Spongebobmovie2nickelodeonmovies.png|''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water'' (2015) Category:Other Category:Special logos Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:National Amusements Category:Viacom Category:Paramount Pictures Category:MTV Networks Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:ViacomCBS